


Day 35 - Caring Is Not an Advantage

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He is going to find me.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 35 - Caring Is Not an Advantage

'He is going to find me. I know he is. He always does.’

And it was true.

‘I just have to sit tight and wait. It doesn’t matter that no one knows where I am. What would _he_ do in my situation? The rock they pushed in front of the opening is too heavy for one person to remove alone. _He_ would check for another exit. I did. There is none.’

That makes him think of his four kidnappers, all taller than he is and way more heavy. They just grabbed him on his way home. He remembers their rough hands and mean laughter.

What do they want? It’s not about him, they didn’t hurt him (much) and if they wanted him dead he would be. Ransom money? No, they just want to get back at _him_.

 _He_ would’ve deduced so much more from them. Well, this wouldn’t have happened to _him_ in the first place.

He hates that this keeps happening. Hates being a liability and a weakness for another person. Caring is truly not an advantage. He hears that often enough.

After a few hours he can hear them remove the stone. He is cold and frightened and though he desperately wants to be brave he is glad when strong arms wrap around him.

“There you are, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'faith'.


End file.
